Finding Skye
by RosexDoctorForever
Summary: It's been six years since Skye disappeared from SHIELD. Now Grant Ward has shown up on their doorstep with a little girl claiming that Skye has been taken. The team and Ward will do anything it takes to get her back.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

It had been six years since the team had last seen Skye. They didn't speak of her. Every evidence that she had been in their lives was locked away. Coulson hardly spoke to anyone anymore. He blamed himself for pushing her away.

After her powers were unearthed, they grew fearful of her. She was still the same Skye. She wasn't her powers. The quakes she caused were all accidental. She just didn't have control of her powers. So they locked her away, hoping to find out something that would help her control them.

She ran away a couple of months after that, breaking out of her containment cell. To where, they have no clue. She disappeared, leaving no hint of where she had gone. Things had changed. They all had changed.

"Coulson, we need you downstairs now." May said entering into his office.

"I'm busy," he says.

"You'll want to see this," she assures him. "Ward is here."

"Then arrest him."

"He has someone with him."

As soon as that was said, Coulson hurried downstairs. Had Ward brought him back Skye? Was she all right?

Standing in the interrogation room was Grant Ward. These past six years had made him look a little older, now he could no longer pass as a college student. In his arms was a little girl wrapped tightly around him. Her face was buried in his neck.

"Where's mommy?" the little girl asked Ward.

He kissed her forehead. "Mommy will be here soon." Looking away from the girl, he saw Agent Phil Coulson standing there. "Sir."

"Where is Skye?" Coulson asks him.

The little girl turned towards him. "Mommy?"

Ward ran a hand through the little girl's wavy brown hair. "This man is a friend of Mommy's. Coulson, is there any way that we can speak privately?"

Coulson nodded, opening the door of the interrogation room.

"I'm gonna go talk to the man for a minute, Sophie. I'll be back. Can you be a good girl and stay here?"

The little girl nods, kissing his cheek. "Yes, daddy."

Grant Ward leaves the little girl in the room, joining Coulson in the hallway. He closes the door behind him, not wanting his daughter to hear what was about to be said.

"Is she your's?" Coulson asks him.

He nods. "Six years ago, Skye came to me after everything had happened. She said that since I was a monster like her, I could understand her. I never understood why she left SHIELD, she'd never give me any answers. We managed to get her...problems under control a year after she found me."

"Then what happened?"

"We got married after she got them under control. Being a married couple was easier to travel around. We hardly ever stayed in the same place for more than a week. That is until a couple of months after we were married. We were in Europe at the time. Skye came down with something. I was forced to take her to a hospital after she'd passed out. The illness turned out to be Sophie. After that we moved to Ireland and stayed there. Everything was fine until the men came to our house."

"What men?" Coulson asked. "Hydra?"

Grant shrugged. "I dunno who it was. They were powerful. Skye and I tried to fight them off, but it was too late. Before I knew it they had taken her. So I took Sophie to the one place that would keep her safe while I went to find Skye."

"You expect us to babysit while you run off to find her?" Coulson asked in disbelief

"Yes, that's exactly what I expect. I need my baby girl to be safe. I trust you to do that." he says. "I will stop at nothing to get my wife back."

"What is it that you're not telling me?"

Grant sighed. "A month ago we found out that she was pregnant with our second child. I need to find these bastards. They have taken not only my wife but my unborn child. Will you help me?"

Coulson nods. "Anything to get her back."


	2. Chapter 1:

Chapter 1:

The next day Ward, Coulson, and May were in his office discussing possible groups that could have a hold of Skye. Sophie was being watched by Fitz and Simmons downstairs. They were overjoyed to watch the little girl, who was quite brilliant for being only four.

"Is it possible Hydra has a hold of her?" Coulson asked.

Grant shook his head. "I only followed Garrett. The last time I worked for Hydra was to keep Skye safe. Since then I've disappeared off their radar. Hell, if SHIELD couldn't find us then I doubt they could have."

"So it's possible we are dealing with an unknown third party," May said.

Just then a scream echoed through the building. On instinct, Grant bolted down the stairs. Sophie laid there on the floor, screaming and crying.

"Shh, it's all right. I'm here." Grant said, putting a hand on her back.

"No!" she crawled away from him. "That man says you're a bad guy." She pointed at Lance Hunter who was sitting on the couch. "He says you're a monster."

"Sophie," he tries again but she gets up and runs into Jemma Simmons arms as she enters the room.

"What's all this about?" Fitz asks as he stands by Simmons.

"I thought the little girl deserved to know the truth," Hunter said, crossing his arms over his chest. "The bastard has been telling her that he's some sort of a hero."

"Lance," Bobbi gasped as she went to stand by her husband. They had decided to get married again after she thought that he had changed.

"I didn't tell my daughter that I was a hero." Grant said, getting in his face. "Her mother told her stories about how I was a hero that could protect them from anything."

"I'll go get her cleaned up," Simmons said, dragging Fitz with her.

Bobbi pushed Grant away from Hunter. "He didn't mean anything by it."

"I did, Bobbi," Hunter said standing up. "It's probably your fault that her mother is gone, probably dead for all we know."

"That's enough," Coulson announced. "Bobbi, take Hunter for a walk. He needs some cooling off. Ward, go check on your daughter."

"If she'll even want to see me," Grant muttered as he went towards the lab.

Simmons was sitting in one of the lab chairs. Sophie was sitting in her lap, wrapped up in her arms. Her face was buried in Simmons' lab coat. Fitz was crouched down in front of them, speaking softly.

"Your daddy isn't a monster, Sophie. He's not a bad man. Every hero has to make choices. Sometimes he made wrong choices." Fitz told her. "Your mommy wouldn't be with him if he was a bad man."

"But that man said," Sophie started.

Fitz interrupted her. "That man doesn't know the whole story. Your daddy is a good man, who loves you very much."

Grant stepped into the room, causing the three to look up. Sophie stared up at him through her tear filled eyes. Just when he thought she was going to send him away again, she reached her little arms up at him. He picked her up, holding on to her tightly. He breathed in her strawberry scent.

"I love you, baby girl. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise." he whispered to her.

"I love you, daddy," she says, kissing him on the cheek.

"Now why don't you go play with Jemma some more," he suggests.

Simmons leads the little girl out of the room, leaving Fitz and Grant alone. This was their first time alone together since he had been in his cell. Fitz seemed to have made more progress in his recovery since the last time he had seen him.

"I wanted to say thank you for what you said to her. You and I both know it's a load of shit, but it means a lot that you'd tell her that." Grant said, clasping him on the shoulder.

Fitz grinned up at him. "No child should hear that their father's a bad person."

"Thank you again," Grant started to go out of the room when Fitz stopped him.

"It is true, you know." he started off. "You are a good person, Ward. You've made horrible decisions, but there is good in you. Skye must've seen it since she's willing to have children with you. I see it even after everything that's happened. The only person that's left to convince is you."

Grant sighed, not knowing what else to say. Skye had spent years trying to convince him that he wasn't a bad person. He just couldn't believe it. He wasn't the hero of the stories that she would tell Sophie. No, instead he was really the villain. A man who didn't deserve a happy ending but had somehow wound up with one.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy." Sophie jumped into his arms as soon as she had seen him. There was no tears or puffy eyes on the now smiling four year old.

"If it isn't my Princess Sophie," he smiles at her. "Are you having fun with Jemma?"

"She says to call her Aunt Jem," Sophie informs him.

His heart swells at this. Perhaps she had forgiven him as well. "Isn't that nice."

She nods, her brown hair bouncing as she does so. "Now I have Aunt Jem and Uncle Fizz."

Grant chuckles at this. Sophie could speak well most of the time but there were still a few things she had trouble pronouncing. Apparently Fitz was one of those things.

He spent the next hour playing with his daughter. It didn't take long before she started to close her eyes. He laid her down on the bed he was assigned, tucking her in. Carefully Grant kissed her forehead, not wanting to wake her up.

Melinda May stood in the doorway watching as he tucked his daughter into bed. He'd changed a lot since she had last seen him. For the better, she decided. Skye must have helped him become a better person during their time together.

"You're good with her," May says after he closes the door.

"She and Skye are my everything," he says with a sigh. "Now I just need to get her back. It won't be long before Sophie realizes that her mom isn't on a vacation. I'd like to get her back before that happens."

May puts a hand on his back. "Don't worry, we'll get her back."


	3. Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

The team and Grant Ward gathered in Coulson's office. Mac set to work running facial recognition for any sign of Skye. In the background the scan was running, going through security footage from all over the world.

"Her chip was disabled as soon as she and I crossed the border into Canada when we first reconnected." Grant explains. "We wanted to make it as hard as possible for you guys to find us."

"Well you've done a good job so far," Bobbi sighs. "We haven't even gotten a hint of your existence."

"I need to call Kara, bring her in on this." Grant says. "Agent 33 is what you may know her as. For a while she traveled with Skye and I. She met someone then made a life with them."

"Call her," Coulson tells him. "If you think she can help us."

Grant nods, leaving the room to find cell service. As soon as the door shut, the team stared at one another. They had to make a decision on whether or not they really trusted Ward.

"He brought his daughter here." Fitz stood up for him. "Why would he have brought her here if he really didn't need help?"

"Could be a cover," Hunter says. "He could've gotten any girl off of the street and used her as a twisted attempt to get the woman he's obsessed with."

May shakes her head. "I've watched them together. There is nothing fake about it."

"The girl looks exactly like a mix of Skye and Ward," Jemma states. "Biologically, they resemble each other too much to deny the fact that the kid is their's. I may not like him being back here, but I trust him enough to want to help him."

"I trust him. No doubt in my mind that his intentions are pure." Fitz tells them.

Coulson put it up for a vote. The team had stated their opinions, now it was time to see what the overall ruling was. The verdict was in along with some compromise. Ward was here until they found Skye, but he would not go out into the field with him.

Grant Ward walks back into the room, phone in hand. "She's on her way. Estimated time of arrival is eight hours."

"There are a few conditions to us helping you," Coulson starts out. "You must be one hundred percent honest with us at all times. Any sign of betrayal we will lock you up in Vault D again. Skye's safety has priority over your own. You will not be out in the field. We don't know if we can trust you, especially seeing that you are emotionally compromised in this situation. Do you understand and accept these terms?"

With a heavy sigh, he nods. "I don't really have a choice now do I. There are a few terms of my own that I have. Once we have Skye, I want to know your intentions with her. I trust you enough to help me bring her back safely, I at least deserve a bit of trust in the matter of my wife and unborn child. If I think that you are putting Skye or Sophie at risk then I will take them both out of here."

"I simply want to make sure that Skye is all right." Coulson informs him. "She's like a daughter to me."

Grant scoffs at this. "A daughter you treated like a lab rat."

"It wasn't his fault," Jemma speaks up. "We had to see what she was capable of. We had to know if she was a danger to us or herself."

"That's not the way she up it." Grant said. "As soon as she's safe, we'll let her decide where she wants to go. If, and that's a big if, she chooses to come back then I'm staying whether you like it or not."

"Fair enough," Coulson says. He turns to the computer screen. "I'll try to contact General Talbot later this evening and see if he has heard of any third players. Agent Morse, I would like you to also run a scan searching for anything on the rector scale. Give me something that would indicate where Skye is. Until then you are all dismissed."

Bobbi and Mac stayed in the room running scans. Hunter stayed back as well, keeping his distance away from Ward. The rest of the group left the room. Jemma rushed off to the lab to work on finishing inventory. May went to the gym to work out. While Coulson headed to his office.

Fitz fell into step with Ward as they made their way towards the kitchen. The duo didn't speak as they walked. Instead they remained in a comfortable silence that neither wanted to break. It did eventually have to come to an end though.

"Can I fix you a drink?" Grant asked as he poured himself a glass of scotch.

Fitz shook his head. "Don't like drinking." He motions to his head. "Jumbles up my thoughts...everything is already jumbled enough."

A twinge of guilt hit Grant, knowing that he was the reason those thoughts were jumbled. "I'm never going to be able to say that I'm sorry enough. I thought the pod would float-"

"Quit apologizing," Fitz stopped him. "You could have just shot us, but you didn't. Instead you gave us a...fighting chance."

Grant shook his head. "I could never have shot you two. You were the only friends that I ever had. The only people who didn't have an ulterior motive with me."

"Normal people don't use people, Ward." he offers him a warm smile. "You need to get past everything that's happened to you..to us. If those things hadn't of happened then you wouldn't have Sophie or Skye."

This made him smile. "I suppose you're right. I'd be even more lost without them. They're my world, what holds me steady."

"Does Skye know how whipped you are?" Fitz teased with a large grin on his face.

Grant gentle shoved him. "I'm not whipped."

"You're as whipped as Cool-Whip."

The two laughed at this. They kept exchanging jokes, messing around with one another. It was the first time in years that Grant could relax and simply have fun. His time with Skye had it's happy moments, but most of the time they were always looking over their shoulder. Most importantly, hanging out with Fitz took his mind off of his missing wife.


End file.
